Pokemon: The Journey of Mike Stivson
by Stiv Thermal
Summary: Trainer starts his journey, blah blah blah, look at the note in 1st chapter for full explanation.
1. Default Chapter

Basically, I wrote this fic when I was interested in Pokemon, being as I was, I started the adventures from the 2nd Chapter onwards. This is what I got written of the 1st one.  
  
Really, I just didn't finish in before my interest in Pokemon slipped away…  
  
*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
Pokémon: The Journey Of Mike Stivson, follows the Pokémon training of Mike Stivson, cousin to Ash Ketchum, whose mother, Delia, is Mike's mother, Leanne's, sister.  
  
The year is unclassified.  
  
The starting age for Pokémon training has been raised to fourteen, to allow time for more education of the individual.  
  
All 251 Pokémon are known of, along with the 149 species invented by myself; taking the total of discovered Pokémon up to 400 known species.  
  
The three starting Pokémon all share the fact that they evolve to their second stage, then need the trainers to help them evolve to a third stage: Oddish, Poliwag and, my own creation, Tigerblaze.  
  
The currency is '¬'. Ten of these '¬' makes one penny sterling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1.1.1 Pokémon! I Choose You!  
  
  
  
Mike Stivson, cousin of Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum, starts off on his Pokémon quest tomorrow. Mike will make his way from his hometown of Cilo City and will travel with his first Pokémon, a choice from 3 possible types, of water, fire and grass Pokémon, an Oddish is the grass choice, a Tigerblaze is the fire and a Poliwag is the water.  
  
Mike has a lot of similar traits as his father, Pokémon trainer, John Stivson, and, he hopes, the same skill.  
  
That was the article in the local newspaper Mike's Mother was reading aloud to Mike and his family's pet Growlithe, who was laid dozing by the blazing fireplace. The fire cracked loudly, Mike yawned. "I'm going to bed now, Mom, I need to be up early in the morning, you know that." "OK, then honey," Mike's mother started, "You'd better get off, remember to set your alarm."  
  
"I will Mom, see you in the morning."  
  
Mike started towards the door and was just going through it when: "Oh, by the way, Mike..."  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks Mom, goodnight."  
  
He started walking up the stairs, thinking about his beginning Pokémon choice, Oddish, Tigerblaze, or Poliwag. He just couldn't decide. He reached the first room off the top of the stairs, his bedroom, the room was the tidiest it had been for months. He took his time clearing up the stuff on his bed and, with a long yawn, he climbed into bed, making sure, of course, to switch on his alarm, as if anyone could be stupid enough to forget to switch their alarm on the night before they start Pokémon training.  
  
"BEEP!! BEEP!!" Mike actually jumped out of bed before turning off the alarm. He quickly pulled on his jeans and T-shirt and raced down the stairs, taking them three at a time. He ran into the kitchen of the house, where his Mom, who looked like she had been up for hours already, was stood over the oven, making what smelled suspiciously like bacon sandwiches. Mike sat down at the table, the set-off ceremony wasn't until 9:00, he still had plenty of time to sit down to breakfast. Even if did happen to be hyperactive today.  
  
Mike's Mom answered without turning around, "Good morning, Mike, dear."  
  
"Hi, Mom," Mike said back, a feeling that had bothered him for a while caught up with him, he was feeling a little guilty about leaving his Mother all alone, 'Well,' he thought, 'Growlithe's always here.'  
  
"Mom?" She turned around, "Yeah, Hon?" Mike sighed, "Are you sure that you're going to be alright here without me here?" It sounded a bit pathetic, but the thought still worried Mike.  
  
"Sure I am, Mike. Anyway, I won't be alone, Growlithe's always here." Growlithe, who was asleep in his bed opened his eyes and, issuing a few sparks, yawned at Mike. Mike smiled. "OK, then."  
  
The next two hours sailed by. But Mike still pressed his decision on which Pokémon he was going to choose. Tigerblaze or Oddish, not Poliwag. Mike had never liked water, not necessarily water Pokémon, just water itself. So it was between Oddish and Tigerblaze.  
  
"Mom, Oddish or Tigerblaze?"  
  
"What? Oh, Mike. I can't make that decision for you."  
  
"But if you were starting training. Oddish or Tigerblaze?"  
  
"Well, I'd probably have to go for Oddish, but that certainly doesn't mean that you have to."  
  
"Yeah, OK." Mike had actually been seriously considering Oddish over Tigerblaze, but that settled it. It was going to be Oddish.  
  
Mike made his way to the lab of Professor Erudite earlier than he was supposed to. The truth was, Professor Erudite.  
  
She handed him his Poliwag and went through the same procedure as she did with Mike and gave Jez the Pokéball, maybe a little reproachfully. As soon as Jez had the ball, he pushed past Mike and, without a second glance at Professor Erudite, waved and said goodbye without even turning around. Professor Erudite frowned. "That's a nasty piece of work there. Ah, well. It's not my place to complain, besides, he didn't wait long enough to get this." She held up a tiny mobile phone. "His Pokédial mobile phone. Here you go, Mike." She handed the phone to him.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know we were supposed to get these."  
  
Professor Erudite smiled wickedly, "That's because you're not." She opened a drawer and took out another phone; she laid it down on a desk.  
  
"Who's that for?" Mike asked. The professor glanced to the door, without looking at Mike; she went to the door and pulled it open. "Becky." Becky stood at the door, hand poised just about to press the doorbell. "She's leaving today aswell." Mike took a step back to lean against the desk behind him. Becky had lived two houses away from Mike since he could remember. Since she had become interested in becoming a Pokémon trainer, Mike had seen her in a totally different light, and even started to like her, you know, as in like. Becky smiled at the sight of Mike and took a step into the lab.  
  
"Hi, Becky." Mike said, playing it as cool as he could. Then he stumbled over a box to his right.  
  
Becky hurried over to where Mike had fallen and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright, Mike?" She asked, maybe a little more desperately than she would have liked.  
  
Mike smiled, awkwardly. "Yeah, sure. I'm OK."  
  
Becky laughed self-consciously and stood up hurriedly, realising she had reacted a bit too keen. Seconds passed that felt like hours, as the two new teenage Pokémon trainers uneasily laughed and smiled.  
  
Professor Erudite laughed and broke the silence. "So, Becky. What kept you?"  
  
1.1.1.1 Becky broke the trance with Mike and turned to Professor Erudite. "I'm not late. I'm here at the time you told me to be. Aren't I?" She looked at her watch. "09:00, right?"  
  
1.1.1.2 That was true, but the time now was 09:23, Mike realised as he looked at his own watch. "Yeah, Becky. Twenty three minutes ago."  
  
"What?" She grabbed Mike's hand and brought the watch up to her face. "Oh…" "Am I the last? Is my Pokémon still there?" Professor Erudite frowned. "Which Pokémon did you want, Becky?" Becky stared blankly at the one Pokéball left on the table in the centre of the lab. The one with the big flame on the front. "Poliwag." She said.  
  
Professor Erudite looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Becky. Poliwag's already gone." Becky shot a look at Mike. "Hey, don't look at me, Jez took it." "Oh, Jez took it, did he?" She paused to find the error in that sentence. "Jez took it?"  
  
Mike felt reluctant to tell her why Jez actually took it. Professor Erudite saved him from this. "He plans to evolve it as soon as he can, with or without the Pokémon's agreement, into a Poliwrath."  
  
Becky's face fell, she looked confused. "But, why didn't you tell him he couldn't have it, if that was his plan?"  
  
Professor Erudite looked pained. "That's not my place to do anything, Becky." "The only Pokémon left is Tigerblaze." "Do you want it, or do you want to wait until the next trainers set off, in a years time?" The answer to this was obvious; Becky wasn't going to wait for another year to start training. "Tigerblaze. I'll go with it." Nobody said a word as Professor Erudite equipped Becky with everything she needed.  
  
As they both stopped at the path leading to Simension Forest, after the ceremony and after saying goodbye to Professor Erudite and their families, Becky looked at Mike and took his hand in hers. "Mike, I hope we meet again some time soon. I really do." Mike stared blankly before getting the message.  
  
"So do I, Becky." Her eyes welling up with tears, Becky said what they had both wanted to say for years: "Mike, I like you. A lot. But it's too late for that now, we've both got separate paths now, I'll see you soon." And at that, she took off, at full speed, and ran straight into the forest entrance and disappeared into the foliage.  
  
Mike stood, blank, for a few minutes. "OK. Oddish." He'd only seen him for a brief introduction at the ceremony. It was time to let him out again. Mike pulled the Pokéball from his belt and assumed his pose. Which he'd been practising for years, not that there was any reason for a pose, nothing called for one. But, he still used it. "Oddish, I choose you!!" He threw the ball, for no particular reason; he could just as well have thrown it lightly in the air. Oddish melted into form from the white Pokéball energy and stood; posed for battle. When it didn't come, he turned around to face Mike. "Odd?" He enquired, then walked over to Mike. Mike explained, "I just thought I'd let you out. There's no battle." At this, Oddish smiled and jumped up onto Mike's shoulder.  
  
"So, let's go, shall we?" Mike suggested. Oddish nodded and they set off to start their adventure through Simension Forest.  
  
It only took a few minutes to reach a hut in the edge of the forest, Mike entered it with Oddish still on his shoulder; having Oddish out of his Pokéball and travelling with him, Mike felt safe. He decided then, that he should keep him out, anyway, it would be easier for them to become friends that way.  
  
The hut was small, or at least it looked like it from the outside, once inside, the floor sloped downwards and opened up into a huge underground room, equipped with a Pokémon treatment area, Pokémart and a rest area for trainers.  
  
Mike walked up to the Pokémart, a man was behind the counter, a yellow nametag on his sweater said: John. Mike checked his pockets: ¬2000 and a packet of juicy fruit. He could buy a few potions while he was here.  
  
"Hi, can I have five potions, please?" John took five potions from the shelf behind him and handed them to Mike. "How about a super potion or two while you're at it?" He asked. Mike hesitated, then conceded and bought one.  
  
He was just about to go when John whispered to him: "Hey, Kid…" Mike turned around to find John leaning over the counter, a small black box in his hand, outstretched to Mike. "Take it, it may come in handy. It's an HM, the Cut HM." Mike took the box and put it in his bag. "Go on and be a master, kid." John said as Mike began to leave.  
  
Mike turned around again. "That's the plan."  
  
"Oddish!" Oddish shouted. Once they had got into the forest, Oddish had started to walk a few metres in front of Mike, seemingly enjoying the grass and flowers and of course, the trees. Mike walked slowly, exploring the world inside his Pokédex, flicking through the Pokédex Pokémon list, there were spaces for four hundred Pokémon, only three of which were filled: Growlithe, Oddish and Tigerblaze. He still had a long way to go if he was to become a Pokémon master. A very long way.  
  
Mike stopped to look up at the sky, blue with only a hint of cloud. The sun shone brightly, but not so brightly that you'd be blinded if you looked at it. A shadow flitted across a cloud and disappeared. 'A perfect day to start Pokémon training.' Mike thought. He couldn't have been further from the truth…  
  
Here follows a messy encounter with Spearow, Fearow and even the one Searow. They run into a Venusaur that is extremely weakened from the birds, the Venusaur transfers it power to Oddish, who uses it for a Solar Beam, dispersing the flocks as it reaches to the edge of the atmosphere (or something like that). They are unconscious for several days afterwards, then the adventure really begins…(Funny, that almost sounded interesting…) 


	2. The Koffing Capture

*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Koffing Capture  
  
  
  
Mike and Oddish were hiking through Simension Forest when Oddish had seen a purple shape floating through the trees. Through closer inspection, a Koffing had smog attacked them. Determined to make his first capture, Mike tries his best to catch up with the retreating Pokémon and add it to his team.  
  
It took a few seconds for the gas to clear, and when it did, the Koffing was only a small purple blob, floating through the many green trees of Simension Forest. Now, a Koffing was a little out of place in a place like Simension Forest, but there would be time for concern after Mike had added a second Pokémon to his collection. Mike tore out his Pokédex, pressed one of the blue buttons and pointed it at the fleeing Pokémon, "Pokémon Radar mode!!" He bellowed, instantly, the Pokédex screen turned Grey with rings of green circles, reaching to the corners. A yellow spot of light moving steadily to the right, labled 'Koffing' indicated the escaping Pokémon. "Right, Oddish, let's go!!" The pair shot off in hot pursuit of the Koffing, they quickly caught up, but the Koffing flew behind a wall of impenetrable bushes, shrubs and other plant-life, there was no way whatsoever that Mike was getting through, he checked the radar screen, the Koffing had disappeared completely.  
  
"Well, Oddish," Mike said, severely disappointed, "Let's get back on the track." They turned around to carry on walking, after only a few metres, Mike heard the trees behind him shake, He turned around to see the Koffing hovering only a metre behind them. The Koffing reacted too fast to stop, a spray of vile- smelling green gunge had shot from it's open mouth and covered Oddish! This Koffing wasn't stupid, it knew that it had the advantage over Oddish, and it had struck without warning, now Oddish was staggering around in circles, the Koffing spun in rapid circles around them, menacingly closing in. Mike crouched down to Oddish, "Oddish, on three, we make a run for it, OK?" He picked Oddish up in his arms to carry away, but Oddish leaped down and started jumping around in sharp circles, "Oddish?" Mike asked, Oddish vaulted up suddenly, and straight into the Koffing. It flew backwards, and spun, then it turned to face Oddish in a real battle. "Oddish, are you sure you're OK to battle?" Oddish nodded, not taking his eyes off the Koffing. "OK, then, Petal Dance, now!!" The Battle had commenced, Oddish let rip his poisonous petals, but Koffing quickly reacted with a Toxic attack. Oddish was not doing very well. A Smokescreen was covering him, suddenly; Mike had an idea. "Oddish, use Stun Spore!" Oddish fired a sheet of spores, with the power to temporarily immobilise the opponent, it worked Koffing had been paralysed and was floating about a metre above the ground. Mike thought, then he yelled, "Oddish, Solar Beam!!!" Oddish's last Solar Beam knocked out a whole flock of Spearow, although it was partly powered by the Venusaur, even if this Solar Beam was only powered by Oddish it should work perfectly fine. Pollen swirled around Oddish from all the plant life in the area, Oddish took in the pollen and transferred it into energy. The Solar Beam fired, it hit, Koffing fell.  
  
"Pokéball--Go!!" Mike threw the Pokéball straight at the Koffing, it hit, opened, covered Koffing with a red laser light and with a SHOOM, VWORRP, pulled it in. It bounced and rolled as Koffing tried to break free, but, after a few tense moments, it stopped. There was a sharp PLUNK as the return button on the Pokéball cleared to white, to show that Koffing had been successfully captured.  
  
"Yesss!" Mike shouted as the Pokéball landed back in his hand.  
  
Koffing had been captured, but this was just the beginning for the young Pokémon trainer, was it just beginner's luck? Somehow, I don't think so. 


	3. The First Battle

*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
1.1.1 The First Battle  
  
  
  
Mike Stivson had just started his Pokémon journey two days ago, so far his team consisted of Oddish and Koffing, Oddish, his beginning Pokémon and Koffing, who he'd just captured yesterday. On his journey, Mike was wondering which Pokémon he could capture in Simension Forest, his current location, he consulted his Pokédex about it.  
  
"Simension Forest." Mike spoke into the tiny microphone on his Pokédex, to which the pocket sized computer replied; "Possible Pokémon to capture, located in Simesion Forest include: Spearow, Weedle, Ekans, Pidgey, Rattata and Pichu" "Cool, I'll get them all." Mike was indeed confident, it was his nature to be confident.  
  
Suddenly Oddish cried out from just behind Mike, he span around to see a Pichu jumping aside from just zapping Oddish, "Oddish!" Mike ran over to his Pokémon, "You okay?" Oddish was fine, electricity doesn't really work that well against grass type Pokémon, but, Oddish shouldn't really battle this time, after all, his other Pokémon needed some experience too.  
  
He reached to his Pokébelt. "Koffing, I choose you!!" Koffing exploded from his Pokéball and hovered about a metre in front of the stray Pichu, "Koffing, Sludge attack!!" But before Koffing could land an attack, the Pichu vanished in a flash of red light.  
  
A lad stepped out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Hi," He said cheerfully, "Hi." Said Mike, absent-mindedly.  
  
The Pichu was Dave's.  
  
The two trainers meet, agree to a challenge, blahblahblah, Mike catches a Weedle just before the match begins.  
  
I did actually write this, I don't know where it's gone…  
  
"Yeah!" Mike yelled, "You handled him, Oddish!"  
  
Dave frowned. "Spearow, return!" He replaced Spearow's Pokéball and pulled off another, a sly grin spread across his face. "Handle this." He threw his next and final Pokéball. "Charmander, I choose you!!" A fire type! Oddish was already tired, there was no way he could stand a battle with a fire Pokémon. "Oddish come back," Oddish looked curious, but turned and retreated anyway, "Listen, Oddish," Mike explained to the little Pokémon, "I'm not letting you get hurt again, Koffing can handle this one." Oddish seemed to think that he could handle it, but Mike cared too much for his buddy to risk it. "Koffing, go!!" Koffing flew from the Pokéball and floated in front of Dave's Charmander, ready for orders. They soon came; "Koffing, Toxic Attack!!" Koffing spat out a blob of toxic waste, but Charmander used a Double-Team Attack and dodged. "Koffing, Don't get confused!! Poison Gas Attack!!" 'This should get him.' Mike thought. And it did, the multiple images of Charmander vanished, leaving just one. "OK, Koffing, Sludge Attack!!"  
  
Koffing released purple goo, covering Charmander; it took three steps back before it collapsed. "Yeah!! Koffing return!"  
  
So, Mike had easily captured Weedle and won a difficult trainer battle, just another step closer... 


	4. Pokemon: Mike's Goal

*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
1.1.1 Pokémon, Mike's Goal  
  
Mike has been lost in the never ending maze of Simension Forest for over a week now and he's only captured two new Pokémon, Koffing and Weedle. It's late at night, Mike's just settling down for the night and he's just realised this fact.  
  
"Oddish?" Mike asked his friend, "We've been in this forest for over a week now, we need to be getting out soon." Oddish replied with a tired 'Odd.' "And we've only got two new Pokémon," He yawned. "Speaking of which, we haven't seen Weedle out yet, have we?" Mike unclipped the Pokéball belonging to Weedle, he enlarged it to maximum size. "Nah, it's too late now, we'll let everyone out tomorrow." Mike replaced the Pokéball and fell back into his sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Oddish." But Oddish was already asleep.  
  
Mike awoke early the next morning, he checked his watch; 07:34, he wondered what could have disturbed him, until he looked around. A Rattata was pawing through his nearby backpack, Oddish was asleep, but nearby, Mike gently flicked one of Oddish's leaves, Oddish groaned and rolled over onto his side, Mike nudged Oddish's back, he jumped up and shouted in alarm. The Rattata twitched its head up and ran off into the nearby bushes. "Never mind, then." "Odd?"  
  
It didn't take long before Mike and Oddish were on the way again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I said we were going to let everyone out. OK, then," He grabbed the two Pokéballs that were occupied and threw them, as if he were in a battle; "Koffing, Weedle, I choose you!!"  
  
Two Pokéballs flew, two white blobs spilled out, they quickly formed themselves into Pokémon.  
  
They turned to face Mike, "Well, guys, it's time to build up some experience." They all started to walk into the tall grass and gigantic trees of Simension Forest.  
  
Soon enough, they ran into a wild Pidgey minding its own business in the tree roots. Mike saw it and acted fast, "Weedle; String Shot, Koffing; Poison Gas, Oddish; Solar Beam!!" The Pidgey heard them and quickly turned to fly away, but it didn't stand a chance. Within seconds, it was covered in a sticky cotton from Weedle, bathed in a cloud of poison from Koffing and blasted into a nearby tree trunk by Oddish's Solar Beam. Was this a bit unfair? Three-on-one against a Pidgey. Mike hesitated, but not for long, he'd only use one Pokémon next time. "Pokéball--Go!!" As soon as the Pidgey was pulled inside the ball, it stopped struggling and was instantly captured. Mike snatched the Pokéball out of the air as it flew towards him and didn't waste any time in shouting; "Pidgey, Come on out!!" Pidgey came out and collapsed to the floor, Mike ran over to him, picked him up and cradled him in his arms "OK, Pidgey, I'm not asking you to do anything, I'll just carry you and you'll be better soon." Pidgey looked up at Mike and made a faint Pidgey smile. "OK, kid, you take it easy." After about half an hour or so, Pidgey was well enough to just perch on Mike's shoulder, He thought about it a bit and decided that Pidgey was OK to have a bottle of Super Potion. He called to his Pokémon who were a few metres ahead of him; "Hey, guys, hang on a sec." He took out one of the small orange bottles he kept in the bottom pouch of his backpack and poured the contents into a cup from his inner bag. He set the cup down on the grassy floor, Pidgey hopped down off Mike's shoulder, and sauntered over to it, he cautiously poked his beak into it and took a small drink, he seemed to like it, as he drank it all within a minute. Minutes after he'd finished, he was up and flying alongside Oddish, Koffing and Weedle. Mike pulled out his Pokédex and pressed the button for the seen/captured list:  
  
Seen: 11: Oddish, Tigerblaze, Growlithe, Spearow, Venusaur, Koffing, Pichu, Weedle, Charmander, Rattata, Pidgey.  
  
Own: 4; Oddish, Koffing, Weedle, Pidgey.  
  
  
  
'I really need to be making some better progress with Pokémon training.' Mike thought.  
  
They kept walking, all of a sudden, a thought hit Mike, "Pidgey, fly up and take a look around above the trees, will you? See if we're anywhere near the next town." Pidgey obediently spread his wings and flapped up, above the treetops.  
  
"Hey guys," Mike called to the rest of his Pokémon, "let's take a rest for a minute." Oddish turned and happily shouted, "Odd!!", then jumped up onto a fallen tree and sat down. Koffing lowered himself to float only a few inches off the floor and Weedle curled himself around a low branch. Mike sat down next to Oddish and Oddish jumped onto his lap. Soon, Pidgey flitted through the trees, to perch on Weedles branch, "So?" Mike asked hastily, Pidgey replied by pointing his right wing in the direction of a wall of trees, then started preening his left wing. "Oh, that's good." Mike said, with just a hint of sarcasm, he turned to his Pokémon "I don't suppose any of you could..." A thought struck Mike, he dropped his bag and started rummaging through it. He pulled out the small box the man behind the counter in the Pokémart had given him when he'd first set off. "An HM!" He exclaimed. "The cut HM. Oddish, come over here." Oddish hopped to where Mike crouched on the floor. "Stand on this for a sec." Oddish jumped onto the HM box and Mike pressed the green button on the side of it. Oddish shivered as a tingle ran through him, it was done, Oddish had learned Cut. "OK, Oddish, can you cut a space in those trees?" Oddish stepped forward, confidently, his leaves stiffened and he jumped straight into the trees, spinning his whole body round, too fast to register. A hole appeared in the trees where Oddish had cleared them, Mike jumped through it, calling to his Pokémon; "Come on guys, let's go, we're getting out of here!!"  
  
Twenty minutes passed, they walked in silence, now with Mike in the lead, a clearing rose ahead of them, as soon as Mike stepped into it, an Elekid appeared in front of him. "What the-- ?" Oddish jumped in front of Mike, the Elekid took a step back, he obviously thought that Mike was alone and wasn't prepared for a battle, but it was too late now, he was getting one. Oddish was building up the energy for a Solar Beam, not wanting to waste any time, Koffing released a Smokescreen, to prevent escape, and Oddish fired. A shout issued from the gas, but it was unclear to see what had happened. "Pidgey, use a Gust attack to blow the Smokescreen away!" Pidgey flapped his wings and the cloud cleared, revealing an unconscious Elekid. Mike stared at it for a while, realising how good his Pokémon actually were, until Oddish nudged his leg and jumped at his Pokébelt, aiming to knock off a spare Pokéball, Mike unclipped a Pokéball and enlarged it.  
  
"Thanks team, this one's for you!" He took aim and threw. "Pokéball--Go!!" The Elekid didn't even stir, as it became the newest addition to the team of Pokémon trainer: Mike Stivson.  
  
They finally reached the end of the forest, and Mike has two new Pokémon, I'd say he's on the right track for success, wouldn't you? 


	5. Charmander's Cave

*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1.1 Charmander's Cave  
  
Mike made his way to Tridary City at last. He is currently in the Pokémon Centre, enquiring about the local Pokémon Gym.  
  
"So, the leader is called Claire, Claire Voyant, she trains psychic type Pokémon." Nurse Joy told Mike, "The gym is just over there." She pointed over a hill, where the roof of the gym was just visible. "Cool, hey, you don't know what Pokémon she uses, do you?" Mike asked, eager to find out everything that could give him a possible advantage. "Why, yes, I do. But I couldn't tell you, Pokémon League policy, I'm afraid." Mike frowned, but replied cheerfully, it was impossible to be unhappy around Nurse Joy, she had this atmosphere about her, that you just couldn't be sad about. "OK, then, I'll find out when I challenge her." Mike took his Pokéballs from the counter and replaced them on his Pokébelt, he scooped up Oddish in his arms, and went over to the door, where an article was printed on a poster, about the Violet Pokémon league.  
  
"So, Oddish, do you reckon we can beat this Gym?" Oddish nodded enthusiastically so Mike opened the door and set off for the Gym over the hill.  
  
"I wish to challenge this Gym Leader, Claire Voyant." Mike said as he neared the two guards at the huge doors. The guard on the left asked Mike for his ID, Mike pulled out his Pokédex and held it high, revealing his picture and information. The guards stepped aside and Mike walked into the gym, with Oddish at his heels.  
  
A female voice shouted to him; "State your reason for entering this gym." Lights flashed on and Claire Voyant was revealed, sitting in an armchair at the opposite side of the battle floor. "I wish to challenge you." Mike said firmly, or as firmly as he could have done, with a sixteen-year-old chick dressed in sexy, black leather no more than seven metres away from him.  
  
"Very well," She agreed. "We will use only two Pokémon each, is that to your satisfaction?"  
  
"It is." Mike answered, with only a hint of a quiver in his voice.  
  
She rose from the chair and walked calmly into the trainer stand, Mike did the same. "You choose first." She set. Mike had already picked his starting Pokémon, his newest.  
  
"Elekid, I choose you!!" His voice echoed and bounced around the stadium, making him feel very insignificant.  
  
Claire picked one of the two Pokéballs from her belt and threw it; "Go, Drowzee!!" 'A Drowzee was going rather lightly,' Mike thought, 'It can't be that powerful,' he was expecting something more like a Jynx, or a Mr. Mime or whatever, certainly not a Drowzee. "You can make the first move if you want to, Mike." Claire talked to Mike as though he were a child, Mike felt a little insulted by this, but carried on all the same. "Elekid, Thunderpunch, now!!" Elekid charged up the energy needed within moments, then threw a punch that sparked with electricity.  
  
"Drowzee, reflect." A golden shield appeared all around Drowzee, the momentum of Elekid's Thunderpunch was carrying him into the shield, there was no chance of him stopping. He crashed into it heavily and knocked himself out.  
  
'That's a really powerful Reflect Attack.' Mike thought.  
  
"Elekid, return!!" Mike held out the Pokéball, Elekid turned into energy and returned to his Pokéball. Mike replaced his Pokéball and decided on his final choice; "Oddish, go!!" Oddish was probably Mike's most powerful Pokémon, he had certainly had him the longest. "Oddish, Sleep Powder, now!!" Oddish let rip a sheet of sleep powder. "Yes!" It hit, Drowzee was covered in small blue spores, but, it wasn't sleeping. It hadn't worked. Drowzee was still awake, and, indeed, launching a sleep attack of its own. Hypnosis.  
  
Ultrasonic waves radiated from Drowzee, confusing Oddish into a deep sleep. One Headbutt was all it took. "Oddish!!"  
  
"Back so soon?" Asked Nurse Joy. "Uh-huh." The theory that happiness was the only emotion perceived around Nurse Joy was being quashed. Mike handed over Oddish and Elekid's Pokéball and went to sit down at a nearby table. There was a pile of local newspapers to his right, he picked one up and started reading it. Nothing interesting jumped up at him, then; "Powerful fire beast sighted in cave near local area." "Hmmm." Mike wondered. He sauntered over to the front desk again. "Ah. Just in time, Mike." Mike took a few moments to recognise the fault in that sentence. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, you see, your Pokémon all have ID numbers, the same number as you, actually. When you capture a Pokémon, your ID number is imprinted in their genetic code, it's how they learn to obey you." She paused to check the Pokéball bank, she picked out a Pokéball and handed it to Mike. "Here are your Pokémon back." Mike took the one ball and replaced it, then scooped up Oddish, who promptly jumped up onto his shoulder.  
  
"Um, Nurse Joy, could you tell me where this cave is?" He held up the paper so that she could see it.  
  
"Of course Mike, just turn right when you get out of the centre, and keep going into the bush trail, turn left when it starts to get rocky and the cave should be nearby. But, be careful if you're going in there won't you?"  
  
"Yeah, OK, thanks a lot. Bye!!" Mike hurried out of the centre, when he got outside he grabbed Oddish and took off running, to the right of the centre.  
  
It didn't take that long to find the cave. Nurse Joy's instructions were dead on accurate.  
  
The entrance was only about two metres tall and just as wide, Mike took a deep breath and scrambled through the opening.  
  
They had only walked for about two minutes when they had encountered a fork. "Well, Oddish, which way?" "Oddish nodded his head towards the left tunnel. Mike went left.  
  
Mike realised that he needed a tracker Pokémon, like Marill, or Venonat. At the moment, the nearest he could get was Pidgey.  
  
"Pidgey, I choose you!!" There was a momentary flash of bright light from Pidgey's Pokéball that lit up the dark cave. Pidgey's eyesight was better than any other of Mike's Pokémon, but only a bit, in the dark. There was always the chance that he could fly into a wall and possibly damage a wing, however, Pidgey reckoned he could handle it. He flew off ahead of them, Mike kept a radar lock on Pidgey with his Pokédex and jogged to keep up. Only a few secnds later, Pidgey disappeared from the screen, Mike started running and shouting ahead, but it was useless, he couldn't see or hear anything, apart from his and Oddish's heavy breathing. He needed light, he felt around the walls, trying desparetly to find anything that would help. Something scraped past his face, a tree root, he must be quite far underground by now. "Hang on..." Mike said, making Oddish jump behind him, he wrenched the tree root out of the wall and picked a Pokéball. "Elekid, go!!" As Elekid was discharged from his Pokéball, the light illuminated the cave lane, not that there was much to see, dirt walls and a stone floor. Mike threw the stick to the floor.  
  
"Elekid, use your Thundershock to set the end of this root on fire!" Elekid whirled his arms to charge, then sent a thin strip of electricity to the tip of the root. It ignited. Mike picked it up and held it ahead of him, it worked! The path was illuminated.  
  
Mike kept Elekid out, and he walked behind with Oddish. Mike checked the Pokédex again, Pidgey was nowhere to be seen. But, a sheet of little blips was making its way down the tunnel, in their direction, ten, twenty, at least! Mike looked ahead, peering into the darkness, straining his ears to hear anything, he heard a distant sound, like a rapid heartbeat: 'FLUMP, FLUMP, FLUMP.' Mike switched modes on his Pokédex, to the normal identifying mode, the Pokédex searched for a Pokémon, but they were too far away to be known. Pokémon entry not found. The heartbeat sound was getting louder, closer, suddenly, they were in range, Pokémon entry found: Crobat, the bat Pokémon, the evolved form of Golbat, this species of Pokémon only evolves from Golbat when it reaches its happiness quota.  
  
"Crobat! Those things are massive! We're gonna need some help!" Mike thought about the two Pokémon still in their balls: Weedle and Koffing, there was no way that Weedle could handle a Crobat, and there was more than one coming. "Koffing, We need you!!" Koffing flew from his Pokéball and Mike shouted for an attack formation, the three Pokémon lined up in front of Mike and gathered themselves for battle. It took little more than ten seconds for the Crobats to reach them, when they did, they swooped down and started to attack. Oddish, Elekid and Koffing started fighting with their most useful attacks. Oddish was making good ground with his Sleep Powder, although Elekid's Thundershock was proving the most effective. But Koffing's Toxic attack was not really doing much at all, he was a poison Pokémon, the same element as the Crobat, the only thing Koffing's attacks were doing was wearing him out.  
  
A group of Crobat was gathering around the three Pokémon, closing in. Oddish, Elekid and Koffing were losing the battle, disappearing from sight, until...'KA-BOOOM' The bat Pokémon all fell back, along with Elekid and Koffing. Mike worked out what had happened in an instant, the stress had got to Oddish, and he had inadvertently let out a Solar Beam, Knocking out, everyone close-by, including Koffing and Elekid. Mike ran over to the group of unconscious Pokémon and scooped up Oddish, who was so tired, he was also unconscious. He returned Elekid and Koffing and decided that it would probably be wise to return Oddish aswell, he did so. He also thought about capturing a Crobat, but as he started to unclip a Pokéball, one of them stirred, he decided it better to leg it.  
  
Before he did, however, he caught a shadow move in a corner, was it the powerful fire beast? If it was, he had no chance of capturing it now, all of his Pokémon were indisposed, well, all except Weedle. The shadow quickly dodged out of Mike's view, but not before he caught a glimpse of a flame, a flame burning on its tail. This only meant one thing, it was one of five Pokémon: Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Ponyta or Rapidash. And since there was no sound of clattering hooves, it had to be one of the 'Char' family, probably a Charizard. Either that or an undiscovered Pokémon. The thought exited Mike, he could discover an entirely new Pokémon, this urged him to keep going, Mike decided that it was better to return Oddish also, he did so.  
  
He rounded the next corner, it turned out to be a dead end, he was trapped. "Weedle, I choose you!!" Weedle lit up the closed off room and prepared himself for battle, as well as he could, at exactly the same time that the creature decided to come out of the darkness, it was a Charmander! Not a Charizard, not even a Charmeleon, a Charmander! The powerful fire beast was the first step in the 'Char' family evolution chain. Mike knew not to get cocky, he only had Weedle to battle with, but still, a Charmander! Obviously, the Charmander didn't think it was too weak, as it charged at Weedle, Weedle dodged, but the lizard Pokémon turned quickly, as a Flamethrower was on the brink of frying Weedle, Mike realised that this was a useless fight. "Weedle return!!" As the red laser shot towards Weedle, he dodged! Weedle dodged the laser! "Weedle, what are you playing at, return!!" But Weedle wouldn't listen, anyway, it was too late, the Flamethrower engulfed Weedle, shielding him from view.  
  
"WEEDLE!!!!" Mike shouted, horrified. There was no way Weedle could have survived that...Wait! What was that-? A white beam of light shot out from in between the flames! More! From every gap! The flames passed, and in the place of Weedle, there stood a Kakuna! Weedle had evolved, that was why it thought it could survive a fight with Charmander, it was ready to evolve! Mike took out his Pokédex and pointed it at his new Kakuna: Kakuna, the cocoon Pokémon, the evolved form of Weedle. It has cased its body in a hard shell, this stage usually lasts for round about the region of two weeks. "Cool, but, wait a minute, Kakuna only has one attack, and that doesn't really make any difference." But there was no time to think, Charmander was running full pelt at Kakuna, trying for a Double Edge attack, seemingly not impressed by the evolution show, just angry. "Kakuna, Harden!!" Mike yelled, it was, moreover, the only thing Kakuna could actually do. Kakuna hardened. Expecting it to be all over in a second, Mike shut his eyes. All he heard a ping, then a crash, then a faint thump. His first thought was of Kakuna being knocked back, landing on a steel plate, before bouncing off onto a pillow, but that was not about to happen. Mike dared to open his eyes, the scene that met him was not the one he had imagined, Kakuna lay perfectly unscathed, while Charmander was knocked out on the floor. It looked like Charmander's attack had failed, knocking it out on Kakuna's super hard shell.  
  
Mike, hardly daring to believe it, stared at the Charmander and took a Pokéball, "Pokéball--Go!!" A few tense moments passed as the Charmander fought to break free from inside the ball, but it soon gave up. Mike had caught a Charmander. Now he just had to find Pidgey.  
  
Just as he was returning Kakuna to it's Pokéball, however, a faint rumbling sounded from somewhere in the tunnel, he set off in that direction. The rumbling sound stopped, Mike stopped running and walked. It didn't take long to find a pick up truck parked in the tunnel, being loaded with unconscious Crobats, Mike ran up to a man observing, "Hey, what's going on?" The man turned around and looked at Mike in shock, "Hey kid, what're you doing in here? Don't you know that there's a dangeous Pokémon in this cave?" Mike couldn't hide the wide grin forming on his face. "Well, yes I do actually, but I don't think you need to worry about that anymore." The man stared at him, "Why not?" He asked.  
  
Mike plucked his newly occupied Pokéball. "Because it's in here." The man stared at him even more. Mike started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, kid," One of the other men shouted, Mike turned around, "This little one belong to you, by any chance?" Mike walked to the man, in his arms he held a Pidgey. Mike's Pidgey.  
  
So, the powerful fire beast turned out only to be a strangely powerful Charmander, but, nontheless, Mike had a new Pokémon, and he was on the way back to the gym. 


	6. Psy-Fight

*Everthing original, characters, new Pokemon are copyright to me, I own everything that Nintendo doesn't in this fic. (email me if you want to use them, I might even give you a list of all 149 Pokemon I created) Now that I think about it, I might post my own Pokedex that I did, up here, I might even give it a bit of work now (even if I don't like Pokemon anymore)…*  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
1.2 Psy-Fight  
  
Mike Stivson is on his way again to have a re-match with the leader of Tridary City's Gym. Claire Voyant, with two new Pokémon on his belt, Mike had broadened his choices and felt, this time that he was ready to win.  
  
Mike walked up the stone steps, along with Oddish and the other five of his Pokémon, all healed and all ready for battle. Mike reached the same two guards as the last time he challenged her. "I request another challenge to the gym leader Claire Voyant." The two guards didn't ask for any ID this time, they let him straight through with only a slight hint of a snigger. Mike once again stepped into the huge arena, still as dark as last time. "I wish to challenge you, Claire!!" Mike shouted into the darkness, not waiting for her to ask him to state his business here. "Impatient one, aren't you, Mike?" The lights flashed on, Claire was sat in the same armchair as last time, although sitting in different clothes to last time, still leather, but this time red. "Is a two Pokémon battle still acceptable to you?" Mike nodded and stepped forward into the trainer stand, this time, Claire stayed in her armchair, she picked a Pokéball: "Drowzee, I choose you!!" Mike decided not to start with Elekid again, like last time, "Oddish, go!!" Oddish hopped into the ring.  
  
DING! DING!  
  
"Drowzee, Psybeam, now!!" Claire shouted, the battle had commenced. "Oddish, Stun Spore." Drowzee issued a green, yellow beam from it's head, which got distorted in Oddish's Stun Spore cloud. "Oddish, Acid, now!!" A splash of acid flew from Oddish's leaf plume and hit Drowzee directly in the face.  
  
"Drowzee, Confusion." But Drowzee had been blinded by the acid and aimed the attack at a nearby pillar. Claire scowled, and held up her Pokéball: "Drowzee, return!!" She switched Pokéballs. "Kadabra, I choose you!!"  
  
'Now then, a Kadabra may be a bit difficult.' Mike thought. Oddish backed off in the slightest. "Kadabra, Confusion, now!!" Kadabra whirled it's spoon and the air in the stadium went cold. The stadium floor went a kind of dark blue, cloudy colour and a beam of light aimed itself at Oddish. Mike shouted at Oddish throught the clouds, "Oddish, Poison Powder!!" If there was a chance of Oddish still being able to fight, it evaporated right there, there was no sign of any cloud of poison, in fact, there wasn't much sign of anything. Drains opened up on each side of the gym, sucking away the confusion cloud, revealing Oddish, unconscious. "Oddish!!" Oddish stood up, shakily, but he wasn't going to fight this battle. "Return." Oddish turned and staggered into Mike's arms. "Hey, you okay, buddy?" Oddish replied with a faint 'Odd...', then closed his eyes. Mike took off his backpack and gently rested Oddish on it. Mike stood up, considering his options: Koffing, Kakuna, Pidgey, Elekid and Charmander. Charmander had just been captured, Mike hadn't even released it yet, so he was unsure of its abilities, and a gym battle was not the place to test it. Elekid tried last time and was beaten instantly. Kakuna would listen to Mike, but the only thing he could do was harden. That left Koffing and Pidgey but poison types are weak against psychic types, so that left only one choice; "Pidgey, I choose you!!"  
  
Pidgey had been acting somewhat strange lately, after being captured by the Crobats, kind of edgy, but also a bit dreary, but Mike was hoping that he was alright to fight this battle, if he wasn't, Mike would have lost again.  
  
"Pidgey, Razor Wind, now!!" Pidgey flapped his wings and sent a barbed whirlwind towards Kadabra, Kadabra staggered back, hurt, but not as much as Mike would've liked to think. Claire shouted to Kadabra to use an attack, it sounded an awful lot like Thunderbolt, and indeed it was, Kadabras spoon was sparking, charging up for a Thunderbolt. Mike's mind raced, 'Pidgey needs to get out of the way, what's his best evasion attack, oh, yeah.' "Pidgey, Agility, now!!" Pidgey accelerated over three metres in less than half a second and dodged the main Thunderbolt, but was hit by the sparks that flew off and was stunned in the air. Seconds were all it took for Claire to shout to Kadabra to use a second Thunderbolt, this time there was no escaping it.  
  
Mike fell to his knees, sure that he was about to lose the battle. Although as he watched Pidgey endure, yes, endure the attack, something was wrong. The electric yellow colour was fading to white, the white was coming from Pidgey, 'no way!' Pidgey was evolving!  
  
Kadabra stopped the attack, Pidgey, glowing bright white, stretched his expanding wings out and, with an extra flash of sparks, the crest on the top of his head lengthened to reach down to his neck, the blinding white light faded and revealed the newly evolved Pidgeotto! Mike pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at his new Pokémon; Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon, the evolved form of Pidgey. This Pokémon builds its nest in the centre of its large territory, skimming around it at high speed, its powerfully developed talons allow it to swiftly snatch its prey.  
  
"Cool! Yes! Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!!" Pidgeotto swooped down on Kadabra and knocked him to the floor with his right wing. Kadabra got up almost immediately though, and let rip his most powerful attack: Psychic.  
  
Mike felt the attack blur his vision, even though he was not even in the ring. "Pidgeotto, Agility!!" Mike yelled into the blurred arena. Pidgeotto moved, but it didn't help, he took the full blast. "Pidgeotto!!" Pidgeotto collapsed to the floor again, it looked like the battle was over.  
  
Although it seemed this was not to be, he stood up.  
  
  
  
2 Aaaand this is where Pokemon ceased to be a part of my everyday life and I stopped writing. I've got notes for up to 21 Chapters but I'm not going to write them, not yet anyway. If anybody feels that they want to take up this challenge, email me and I'll see if you're serious or not…  
  
(Oh, and Mike wins this match and gets his first badge). 


End file.
